In an online publication system, a poster submits a posting to be published for display to users. Examples of postings include items for sale, auctions, classifieds, blog posts, service offerings, show times, invitations to events, and the like. Upon viewing the posting, the users may have questions about the posting. It may not be desirable for the poster to answer each question. In some instances, the question may be directed to information already included in the posting or information that is only available to the online publication system.